Truth
by gospdrcr
Summary: Sark and Weiss have a conversation. Hints of Sarkney please RR
1. Truth the escape

Author: Ann  
  
Distribution:sd-1, ff.net, vanzetti, Mer the intended recipient (Merry Christmas) and I hope you enjoy. This is based on rumors, which are complete speculation and at the time of writing were in no way fact, flying around about the intentions of good ole Weiss. With just a drop or two of Sarkney cuz I just can't resist.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine blah blah blah.did anyone actually think this was mine???  
  
She could hear his cell phone ringing in the background. Man oh man, they drank way too much tequila the night before. Sydney rolls over onto her back and looks around her bedroom, not quite sure if she put herself to bed or if he did. "Weiss, your phone is ringing." She stumbles over to the table where the phone is chirping away. Who has "eye of the tiger" as their ring tone anyway?  
  
Gently shaking the man sleeping on her couch, she hears him mumble, "Just five more minutes, huh ma."  
  
Sydney then shakes him harder. "Weiss, it's your phone, it might be important. ERIC, wake up!" He sits up at that moment, knocking their foreheads together. "Ouch, sorry Syd." As they both rub theirs hands just above their eyebrows. Eric then reaches for his phone, "Weiss, what's up?" He looks up at Sydney then stands up to walk away from her. "Now really isn't the best time for me to talk, listen I'll call you later, bye." Weiss then turns around to look at Sydney. She is sunk against the couch, her hands over her eyes looking like the world could swallow her up, and she would be just fine with it. "Listen Syd, I should get out of here. Thanks for letting me crash on your couch. I'll see you later?" As Weiss heads for the door he picks up his jacket from the chair and waves in goodbye.  
  
"Bye Weiss, call me later if you want to go to that movie." After he leaves she heads into the bathroom. A nice long hot shower should make her feel much better.  
  
Meanwhile Weiss walks into his apartment, dialing his phone. He throws his jacket onto the couch as he waits for the other end to pick up. "What in the hell is your problem? I am not to be contacted at any time by you. You know all this so what was so important you almost blew it for all of us?"  
  
"Mr. Weiss, I know our arrangement quite well. I simply needed to inform you that the schedule has been moved up. With the recent revelations that Miss Bristow has come across, my employers would like her in attendance by the end of the weekend." The mystery voice on the other end answers briskly.  
  
Pure fury crosses Weiss's face as he stands in his kitchen. "God dammit, I could have had this taken care of last night had I known. I'll let you know as soon as I come up with something."  
  
"Very well Mr. Weiss, I will be awaiting your call." As the mystery caller begins to hang up he stops at the urgent noise from the other end of the phone, "was there something else, Mr. Weiss?"  
  
"Yeah. Sark, don't ever call me again." And with that Eric hangs up the phone, throwing it onto the couch as he heads for the shower.  
  
Later that evening:  
  
Sydney and Eric are walking along the sidewalk eating ice cream cones. "Weiss, I can't believe you didn't like that movie. It was great, the way the two lead characters reunited in the end. True love conquers all, and all that jazz." She playfully hits his arm as he gives her a look like he is going to fall asleep again. She still couldn't believe he fell asleep during the movie.  
  
"Sydney, do I look like the kind of guy that goes for all that romantic drivel. The heroine believing that the dastardly villain really has a heart of gold and her love will convince him to leave his evil ways. Get real Syd, doesn't happen in real life." He leans down to open the car door for Sydney, and as she slips into the passenger seat, Weiss sticks a hypodermic needle into her neck. She passes out and Weiss adjusts her into the seat belt making it look as if she is simply sleeping.  
  
2 hours later------  
  
Weiss pulls up outside an old carnival site. The rides are rusted out and all of the buildings except the house of mirrors are boarded up. He lifts Sydney out of the car and carries her into the one open building. "Sark, are you here?" Eric calls out to the hushed hallway, his voice echoing through and around the building. He sets Sydney down against the wall, propping her up next to a mirror that doubles all of the images in its path.  
  
"Mr. Weiss, so lovely to see you again. I just wanted to tell you I appreciated all your help with my escape, and especially your failure to tell me that I wouldn't be killed."  
  
Eric spins around to face the voice as he watches Sark come around the corner, "Orders, Sark, plus it was kinda nice watching you look all scared that the bad men were gonna hurt you." Both men circle each other warily, waiting for the first sign that either was going to make a move.  
  
Sark turns to look at Sydney, noting the paleness of her skin in the lowlight of the room. "You can go now, I have it under control. Thank you for your prompt attention to this matter." Sark watches as Eric leaves, waiting until his car is out of sight before picking Sydney up and carrying her to his car. Sark fastens her into the passenger side, making sure she was as comfortable as possible before getting in the car and pulling away.  
  
2 hours later: She was moving, that much she could tell. As she became more aware of her surroundings, Sydney could discern that she was in a car, belted in, traveling at a steady pace while-was that Green Day was playing on the radio..  
  
Nice guys finish last You're running out of gas Your sympathy will get you left behind Sometimes you're at your best When you feel the worst Do you feel washed up like piss going down the drain?  
  
Sydney opens one eye seeing Sark staring resolutely out the windshield tapping his fingers on the steering wheel. He turns his head just in time to see Sydney snap her eye shut.  
  
"Sydney, welcome back. Did you have a good rest?" Sark leans closer to her. "I know you're awake. Nice try, though."  
  
"What did you do to Agent Weiss? Why the hell do you have me and what is happening?" Sydney sits up closer to Sark as she says all this, barely controlling her temper. "I swear, Sark, if you've hurt Eric."  
  
Sydney and Sark just stare at each other. Locked in a battle of wills, they sit neither willing to let the other win. Finally he breaks the moment by turning his eyes back to the road, and speaking slowly, almost carefully. "Ms. Bristow, I hate to be the one to inform you of this, but Agent Weiss handed you over to me. He works for the Covenant. Why do you think he has survived when many others would not?"  
  
Disbelief crosses her face; moments of laughter and fun run through her head, "No, not Eric, he was a friend. He was always so carefree, oh my god." She sits there for a moment, absorbing what Sark is telling her. "NO, I DON"T BELIEVE YOU! Weiss would never do that; he would never betray me, his country, all of his friends." Sydney tries to release the door and jump out even though the car was speeding down the freeway.  
  
Sark grabs her arm, and swerves the car to the right stopping Sydney from jumping. When she's back under control he slows the car down bringing it to a halt on the side of the road. Sydney takes the opportunity to break the hold that Sark has on her arm and bolt from the car. Running into the desert looking for any means of escape she is tackled by Sark. They fall to the ground, Sark holding her down. "Look, Sydney, I know that this is hard to believe but it's true. Weiss is a mole for the Covenant, and not the only one. Your CIA is completely infiltrated and they want whatever information you still have in your head, from when you were Julia Thorne." His breathing labored he gasps for a bit of air before continuing. "I'm not going to hurt you Sydney, but you're going to have to trust me." He turns to release her, now that he is sure she understands him. Sydney sits for a moment, pulling herself to a sitting position. She wraps her arms around her legs and rests her forehead onto her knees. Sark hovers a few feet away. He attempts to give her some measure of privacy without aiding her escape. He watches her closely only able to see part of her face. Emotion crosses her features; he can identify only sadness for a time. He can see that she is accepting what he has told her. She compartmentalizes everything rapidly. Finally she speaks to him. "How long?"  
  
"How long what? Sydney" He replies as he moves next to her in the sand.  
  
"Agent Weiss, how long has he worked with the Covenant?" She can no longer refer to him as Eric or Weiss. Not after this betrayal.  
  
"From what Intel I have gathered, eleven and a half months. You worked with him as Julia Thorne." He sits waiting for her response to that bit of news.  
  
"I suppose you have proof of his activities, and Julia's."  
  
"I was unable to obtain mission specs from the Covenant. But, if you would like I can play back the tape I made from my conversation with Mr. Weiss."  
  
She looks at him dully for a moment before returning her head to her knees. Sitting there for a full five minutes before any reaction to his words. He notices the fine tremor in her hands first. The shallow breathing comes next. It turns into a full heaving motion. He watches as her body is racked with sobs, not knowing what to do he reaches over to her. Rubbing his hand along her shoulder blades, the comforting motion completely foreign to him, he does what little he can. Eventually she meets his eyes, and at that moment he realizes that she wasn't crying. Laughter still bubbles from her lips. It was perhaps a bit on the hysterical side but laughter none the less. He pulls his hand away as she speaks to him again.  
  
"Did you know Sark, that you are the only person in my life that hasn't betrayed me? No really, it's true. Of course, it may be because you've never promised me anything either." With that she rises to her feet, dusts of her hands and begins a slow walk back to the car. Sark not knowing what else to do follows her back and continues their journey. The irony of her statement is not lost on him, for he also knows that she is the only person that has never betrayed him either.  
  
They ride in complete silence. Eventually Sydney turns to Sark. "What is your offer?"  
  
"It is quite simple really, I keep you out of the Covenants hands and you help me destroy them."  
  
She studies him for a minute, trying to see all of the angles. Why would he want to bring down the Covenant? What's in it for him? Seemingly reading her thoughts he speaks. "It is all about the money Sydney, my 800 Million dollar inheritance." She accepts that answer and turns to stare out the window, contemplating her answer.  
  
60 minutes later: Sark pulls into the driveway of a small bungalow in the suburbs outside of Las Vegas, Nevada. "We can rest here for a few days, no one knows about this place," he says as he opens the front door. "Take any room upstairs." Sark heads for the kitchen and pulls a bottle of water from the fridge. The bottle halfway to his lips, he pauses and out of the corner of his eye sees Sydney standing at the entrance to the room. "Yes Ms. Bristow?"  
  
"I um, well, god this is hard to say." She tucks her hair around her ear, as she looks at the floor. Looking back up into Sark's blue eyes, she can see he is waiting for whatever she has to say, the bottle in mid ascent to his mouth. Moments pass. Sark finally turns to Sydney in full, lowering the bottle as he waits for her to continue. Summoning her courage, she quietly mumbles "I believe you. I believe that the CIA is full of moles. I don't trust you though. I just want you to understand. I will help you take them down. After that all bets are off. I just thought I should tell you that before we went much further."  
  
"Fair enough Ms. Bristow, I appreciate that. You might want to go upstairs and get some sleep I'm not sure how long it will be safe to remain here."  
  
Sydney turns and goes up the stairs, certain in her knowledge that whatever happens from here, she is not alone. Sark will not turn on her until the Covenant is destroyed.  
  
~Fin~ 


	2. Truth the proposal

Author: Ann  
  
Title: Truth-the proposal  
  
Distribution: sd-1, ff.net.all others ask  
  
Disclaimer: hey guess what, not mine.tho there is a certain blonde assassin that I wouldn't mind a lease to own arrangement with.lol  
  
Spoilers: current storyline: to 3:10 AU from there  
  
Summary: Sark finally gives his proposal for their partnership.  
  
Feedback: is the goal of my life...no really sadly it is all I have...be kind leave some words...good, bad, ugly. please  
  
The day dawned clear and bright as Sydney Bristow watched the sun rise high into the sky. She sat there silent and still counting the cost of her life. The view was nothing spectacular. House upon identical house stretched beyond the window seat in a nondescript place holding two of the most lethal people on the planet. Only the sky, ever changing from the deepest blue to the brightest reds as the sun rose was memorable. She lay in bed and fitfully attempted sleep for almost 5 hours before giving up the comfort of a queen size for the narrow bench in front of the window. Knees curled to her chest, chin resting on her hands, she sits reflecting back on moments that should have alerted her to the betrayal.  
  
Hindsight being the 20/20 that it is, she thinks back to the moment that she should have known her best friend was not who he appeared to be.  
  
Sydney: I'm going to need a contact; a freelancer. Someone not with the CIA. Someone with resources. All of my names are two years old.  
  
Weiss: You're not gonna like my suggestion. You should go see Arvin Sloane.  
  
Sydney: What?  
  
Weiss: Slaone negotiated a pardon after your...death. He's now a consultant for the CIA. Yeah, he now runs a World Health Organization in Zurich: Omnifam..  
  
Of course, she did as he said. Went to the son of a bitch, he helped her. The message of peace that he preaches reverberating through her head like a dirge, "I am a changed man Sydney". What lies, yet truth. it always comes back to truth for her. She never gets it until she doesn't want it.  
  
Bored with her pity party, Sydney rises from the window and goes downstairs. Searching through the fridge, she pulls ingredients to make eggs.  
  
***  
  
Does every house in Las Vegas have a freaking pool? He sits at the edge of a small in ground pool, his legs dangling in the water wondering when everything went to hell in a hand basket. Pinpointing the moment is difficult. Was it when Irina decided to turn her self into the CIA? Was it earlier than that, when Irina and her daughter were reunited? Or was the moment farther back even than that, was it the day he was beat by Sydney in Denpesar? Sark is almost certain it was the moment that she ran her hand down his cheek and sang into his ear. Now he didn't know what to do. He had to figure out how to keep Sydney safe, keep his ass covered with the Covenant, and destroy said operation all at the same time. Like he said hell in a hand basket. The sun low on the horizon reminded him that it was time for breakfast. Never one to deny himself if possible he rose from poolside, thinking eggs sounded good.  
  
*****  
  
She heard him open the sliding glass unit. A part of her wanted to throw the knife she held in her hands at him, instead she decided playing nice would be more beneficial.  
  
"Do you want some eggs?"  
  
He just stood there for a moment. She stood in his kitchen wearing only one of his black T-shirts. She must have rummaged through his clothing last night before lying down. Standing in front of the stove adding what vegetables she could find in the fridge to a skillet. God, she was beautiful. No, NO bad Julian! She is an asset, that's all, no getting attached.  
  
"Eggs would be great, thank you Miss Bristow." Walking over to the fridge he pulled out the container of orange juice. "Would you like some orange juice?"  
  
"Yes, please." She removes the eggs from the pan, dividing them up into two plates, walking over to the table she sets them down and picks up her fork. She looks up at him, meeting his gaze she looks back down, tucking her hair behind her left ear she begins eating.  
  
Setting the glass down in front of her, he moves to his side of the table. Noticing the paper on it he picks up the Las Vegas Sun and opens the paper to the world news. Nothing else is said as they share breakfast, her staring out the window at the lightening sky, him reading the paper. The scene is almost suburban if not for the fact that both could kill an intruder with nothing more than a well aimed throw of their forks.  
  
***Hours Later***  
  
"Okay Sark, we need to discuss your little plan now." Sydney says as she enters the living room.  
  
Sark looks up from his laptop. With a resigned sigh he closes the lid. "Okay Miss Bristow, the plan is simple. Marry me." His eyes hold her intently. Watching the range of emotion cross her face, he attempts to pinpoint the exact moment what he said hits her. Ahhh, there it is.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY?" She knows he didn't say those two words. She just misunderstood, that's all. NO WAY did he say that.  
  
"You heard me, it's quite simple really. I don't trust you, you don't trust me. This way if anything happens to the other, we implicate ourselves." He sat back against the couch, waiting her out. It only took moments.  
  
"How does marriage indicate trust between you and me?"  
  
"Well, for you it's a commitment you don't take lightly. I am assured that once you agree to go into a partnership of this magnitude you won't turn on me."  
  
"And that means that I can trust you won't stab me in the back how?"  
  
"As hard as it may seem for you to believe. I do not take marriage vows lightly. I am committing to you that as long as we are married I will be loyal to you." He replied as he stood abruptly and paced over and stood before the picture window.  
  
"What was it you said when we took you in? Oh yes now I remember, not a problem, my loyalties are flexible." Imitating his accent she turns to where he is now standing.  
  
"Yes well, I have never been married to anyone I've ever worked with before. Look, Sydney this is the best way to deal with the situation. We are going to do things you will regret. In this country a wife cannot be compelled to testify against her husband. It adds a level of insurance in this operation. We can get an annulment as soon as it is all done."  
  
She crosses the room to stand in front of him. "Why an annulment and not a divorce?"  
  
"Sydney, I'm catholic." He states in a tired voice, like he is explaining to a small child.  
  
Laughter erupts from her. "How many people have you killed, and you're worried about being excommunicated because of a divorce! Oh my god, that is too funny."  
  
He watches as she tries and fails to control her giggles. "Fair enough Sydney, but do we have a deal?"  
  
A/N: Okay, I know I said a couple of days and it turned into a week, I'm sorry, but please review it will motivate me ever so much! Also this is not betaed so forgive all misspelling and gross grammatical errors..mea culpa.oh and if they're really bad PM me..thanks so much -Ann 


	3. Truth Chapter 3

Okay guys- this is a mini update.lets call this chapter3A cuz its not done yet, but I thought I'd get this out to ya all .I need to know what you think of it.good or not. (k)  
  
They weren't your average 4am couple. That was obvious. She stood there in a black T-shirt that was too large for her and a pair of jeans. He was the complete opposite, a black Armani tux with a monochromatic grey shirt and tie. Neither appeared intoxicated which in Vegas at 4 am was rare. They stood facing each other, and sounded as though they were bickering. Unlike most couples that he saw, they were not touching at all. He called them forward, and as they moved closer her could hear what they were saying.  
  
"I am not going to Taipei. With the way that you work, I would end up seeing the dentist and thank you very much but I have already lost teeth to him." The brown haired woman said with disgust.  
  
"Now Sydney, love, why would I call him to see you? Are you planning something already?" The blonde replied.  
  
"We have already agreed to this, I am not backing out. Unfortunately for me, with your perverse little lackey mind it's hard to say what is going to happen. So, no Taipei. How about Jamaica or Brazil, I hear Sao Paulo is nice this time of year.  
  
"Not on your life am I sending you to some tropical island getaway."  
  
Fine, compromise London?" It's dark, gloomy, wet and completely urban with quick exit points. Hmm?"  
  
"Sorry, no London, how about Ireland? Dublin or Galway or Belfast, it's still full of terrorists. You'll feel right at home.  
  
"EMETIB, now reverse it, honey."  
  
As Elvis watched all of this by-play he couldn't figure out two things. The first was why going to a dentist in Taipei was such a big deal. Granted its not his first choice for dental care but it's still just a dentist. The second was why these people who were so obviously not enraptured with each other were marrying. Oh well, not his problem. All he had to do was get them to say the vows; marriage counseling was somebody else's job.  
  
Elvis opened up his book. "Names please?"  
  
"Sydney Marie Bristow"  
  
"Julian Padrick Lazeray. Also we want to make a change to the vows if you don't mind." He said.  
  
"Okay, what are the changes Julian?" The minister/Elvis impersonator said.  
  
"When it comes to the love, honor and obey part. just want to say that we will trust the other, mind, body and soul."  
  
"Uh, okay sure.not a problem." ***  
  
"Mr. Sark has made contact sir. He says Bristow escaped. He is currently searching for her, but is unsure when or if he will be able to locate her. He recommends alerting the Los Angeles asset. She may return to him." The man advised to his superior behind the large desk.  
  
"Very well James, please notify Mr. Weiss immediately. Also notify Mr. Sark that if he is unable to locate Bristow within 24 hours to return here." With business done the superior returns to his seat at the breakfast table overlooking London.  
  
***  
  
"God damn Sark. That idiot can't do anything right. I hand her over to him unconscious for heavens sake and he can't get her out of the country. I am dealing with complete idiots." James simply listens to the ongoing tirade by Agent Eric Weiss. When he is finally finished venting Eric asks, "Okay, what's the plan?"  
  
"Quite simple, we believe that she will contact you as the only person she can trust. If she does so then you are to report back to us but do not apprehend her. We do not want to jeopardize your position within the CIA. Continue what you have been doing, be the friend she needs, you may want to offer to keep her in hiding so that we can access her when needed. That is all." James then disconnected the call, leaving Eric to ponder but unable to ask any further questions. To Weiss it sounds simple enough. Hopefully she will call him and not go into hiding.  
  
*** 


	4. Truth Chapter 4

Truth Chapter 4- First comes love, right? A/N: I decided to post this at the top in the hopes someone might care..lol. you guys rock!!! Your amazing reviews have made me feel all warm and fuzzy ( and inspired me to try and update sooner than I thought possible..my muse is a tricky bitch.sometimes she works with me.sometimes not.so hope ya all like it.  
  
Marriage ain't what its' cracked up to be, that's for damn sure.  
  
That was all Sydney could think. Not even 12 hours away from her wedding ceremony and she was sitting alone in a truck stop east of Wichita Falls. Waiting for the requisite 10 minutes before calling in and being "rescued". Now she just had to ignore the stares, looks, leers and outright outrageous comments. "Be my backseat baby, my ass, buddy." Touch me and I will kill you with your ugly ass hat!" As she walked through the diner attached to the gas station she wouldn't by a pack of hubba bubba in much less eat at, she rebuffed said men. Wishing Sark came up with a better plan, her going back to LA and pretend she doesn't know about all of the moles with the CIA wasn't the best she ever heard. But, she is attempting to trust Sark on this one. Knowing she needs a back up plan she dials the phone waits for the beep and enters a code. She stands in front of the payphone debating on making the next call. All she wants to do is hop on a plane to the Virgin Islands and lounge in front of a tiki hut with an umbrella drink. Knowing her husband would be a little upset if she didn't follow their "plan" she picks up the receiver. "Eric, oh my god, your okay. I need you to come and get me. No, I don't know what happened. I just woke up in Texas. I don't remember anything since we were walking down the street after that movie. Please, get me out of here."  
  
"Sydney, I'm so glad your okay. I will be there in 2 ½ hours. Your dad has been pretty worried about you too, do you want me to bring him with?" Eric Weiss stands in the middle of JTF flagging Jack down to let him know that Sydney is safe.  
  
" Thanks Eric, I knew I could count on you." Making a gagging face into the phone she then disconnects the call. 2 hours, she has to kill 2 hours in this place. EEEWWWWWWW.  
  
***  
  
He watches her walk over to the phone, knowing she is about to pull something, just not knowing what, he waits. She punches a phone number, enters some more keys and then hangs up. She just sent someone a message. Hoping it wasn't an assassin to kill him, he waits while she dials the phone again. Cracking a smile at the look on her face.He could swear she just stuck her tongue out at the receiver before hanging it up, he is satisfied he knows where to contact her. Fiddling with the ring on his finger, he flashes back to her placing it on his finger. Awfully wedded husband indeed. He wonders if that was intentional or a Freudian slip. He really must ask her about that the next time they see each other. With a wave of his hand, he knows she can't see he turns his car onto the interstate to set the next phase into motion.  
  
***  
  
"I'm fine Dad. Really, just a little tired. I'm gonna go home and get some sleep." Sydney gives her father a small smile and walks down the corridor after her debriefing. Telling them she was asleep the whole time was great. The only thing she could conclusively say was that she was in that truck stop. Stifling a shrudder at the thought of that horrible little hole in the wall she flags a cab and heads home.  
  
Walking through her front door, she is not surprised to see him sitting on her couch. "So, what's the big emergency?"  
  
"Hello, how are you? Great to see you again." Sydney throws over her shoulder as she begins to strip her clothes off. "Give me 15 I gotta wash that truck stop off of me. Make your self at home, or well more at home I guess"  
  
"Uh, hey Syd, not to sound like an idiot here or anything but, where'd you get that spiffy ring?" The man on the couch said as he came around the corner into Sydney's bedroom.  
  
She looks down at her hand startled that it is there. "Oh NO, my dad. He had to have noticed. s***, s***, s***, s***, he's gonna kill me!" Running half-naked through her living room and grabbing her phone she hits speed dial 3 and when she hears the voice on the other end simply says, "I f***ed up."  
  
Chapter 4b:  
  
"What happened Sydney?" Sark looks around his hotel room bleary-eyed. He had finally had the chance to lay down after being up for almost 36 hours.  
  
"I didn't take off my ring. My dad had to have seen it." Sydney says as she sits down on the couch next to Jim Lennox. (great job again cocky Sark) "What should I do?"  
  
"That is going to be up to you Sydney. In terms of trustworthiness you are going to make the decision to trust him. You can tell him everything, something or lie. Just let me know what you want to do." Sark snuggles back into his pillow as he listens to Sydney's breathing over the phone.  
  
She sits there for a minute thinking over what to do. Could she really trust Jack with this plan? Knowing that he would be her best ally she decides to tell him what she has to, but no more than that. "I'm going to tell him some of it, I'll try and keep you out of it. Okay?" Waiting for a response she heard the sound of breathing. Steady calm breathing. He fell asleep, here she was freaking out and he fell asleep, she couldn't believe it. "SARK, WAKE UP!" She screams into the receiver.  
  
"Huh, what?" Sark sits upright in bed reaching for his gun before realizing the voice was Sydney's. "Sorry, what did you say?"  
  
"I cannot believe you fell asleep with me on the phone. Even more I am upset and you fell asleep, on the fucking phone. I will tell my dad what I have to; also Jim Lennox is here. He will be assisting me at JTF as someone I can trust. He can also make sure that I don't get left alone with Weiss too much. Bye, Honey." She then hangs up the phone not giving Sark a chance to respond to everything.  
  
Well Shit, Agent James Lennox. Sydney failed to mention that they were that close. I will need to do some further research on him. Sark stands up looking longingly at his bed before opening his laptop to find out the needed information. He is focusing intently on the screen in front of him before cracking a grin. If she really hated being married to him, why would she have forgotten something as important as the ring?  
  
After hanging up on Sark, Sydney turns around and looks at Jim. Noticing that his gaze did not meet hers she looks down and realizes that she is half-naked, wearing only her bra and panties. "Jim, stop looking at me like that. I may have to kick your ass if you do."  
  
That brought his eyes up to hers. With a mischievous glint he then drops his eyes back down to her chest area.  
  
"Knowing that she wasn't going to win this fight in her underwear, Sydney heads for the shower. " I will explain my new predicament after my shower."  
  
***  
  
45 minutes later and 2 glasses of wine Sydney finishes telling Jim everything that has happened in the last 2 days.  
  
"So you married him?" Lennox asks again.  
  
"For the third time, yes I married Julian Lazaray. Yes, he is my husband. No, I did not do it under duress, brain washing or any other such nonsense. Yes, my name is Sydney Bristow and I have not been doubled. Does that clear it up for you?" Exasperated Sydney clutches a pillow to her face to muffle her scream.  
  
Jim sits in a stunned silence for another 2 minutes. "So you married him?"  
  
"AHHHHHHH, that's it. No more. Do you want to know the plan or not?" Sydney picks up the same pillow and motions like she is going to throw it at him.  
  
"The plan, you married Sark for heavens sake. Assassin all around bad guy, evil and all that. Yet, you want me to not only cover for you, but help you keep in contact with the SOB?" His voice rising steadily he stalks over to the window and stares at the ocean.  
  
Sydney steps behind him, watching a moment before speaking. "Jim, you know as well as I do what he is capable of. I also know that he saved my life. Had he turned me over to the covenant I would either be dead or Julia Throne again. I can't take that. I don't trust him completely. I am willing to try and work with him, because believe it or not me and him are a great team. Our thought processes run opposite of each other. We get to the bottom line differently so we pick up on the flaws of each other's plans. I know you're concerned, I love you for it. I need you. I trust you to not turn on me. I can't explain it any other way than that. You are the only person I can trust with all of the info in this. If you want to walk right now, I understand, but if you do I need to know that you won't tell anyone what is going on." Sydney finished her speech staring out at the same water. Turning her face to meet his, they communicate silently.  
  
"Syd, I'm in. I will help you, do whatever needs to happen. You are the only person I know that believed me when no one else did. You also trusted me to not shoot you. I have your back and I guess I have Sark's to." Wrapping his arm around her shoulder they stood side-by-side for a few minutes watching the sand, surf and sun set.  
  
***  
  
"Dad, what are you doing here? It's after 11pm." Sydney says after opening the door to her father.  
  
Motioning to be allowed inside Jack Bristow surveys the room. Two glasses of wine sit on the coffee table in the living room. Walking over to the couch he glances down at the glasses then back to Sydney, his eyes questioning.  
  
"Jim Lennox stopped by, said that he is going to be in town for a few weeks for some operational issues at the JTF. He is crashing with me while he is here." Sydney picks up both glasses and moves toward the kitchen. Her fathers arm stops her.  
  
"Where did the wedding ring come from Sydney? We both know you don't wear any jewelry on your hands." He drops his hand from her arm as he waits for her response.  
  
"I got married while I was "away". The covenant called for me; I was dropped off to their intermediary and was given the chance to cut a deal. I had to show a bit of faith, hence Elvis doing his worst imitation ever and I am a blushing bride." Sydney moves past her father and lets that sink in as she places the glasses in the sink. Walking back out to stand in front of her father she waits for his next question.  
  
"Who." Jack asks.  
  
"Sark," she replies. Thinking to herself she had never seen her fathers face turn just that shade of purple before.  
  
Before getting a chance to say anything at all, the front door opens.  
  
"Honey, I'm home. Oh hello Mr. Bristow, or should I call you dad now?" Sark asks as he sets his bag down in the entryway.  
  
HA, I'm leaving it right there.cuz I'm evil.. I know not much of a cliffhanger.but can't you just see Jacks face turning an eggplanty shade.lol 


	5. Truth Chapter 5

Truth chapter 5: I'm trying guys, this story isn't flowing real well though. =wow look at the grammar on that one) lol Once again thank you all for your wonderful feedback!!! If you haven't gotten a PM let me know. I seem to be retarded when it comes to those things.they just don't want to be sent!!lol!. also this baby is a short little filler/transition piece so I just wanted to let you know.not much here but I had to get it out so everyone is in the right place. -Ann  
  
Last time we met our heroic couple:  
  
"Honey, I'm home. Oh hello Mr. Bristow, or should I call you dad now?" Sark asks as he sets his bag down in the entryway.  
  
Lennox watches the scene from the hallway, quite fascinated with Jack's reaction. Jack opens his mouth as if to say something, then he turns and looks at Sydney and closes his mouth. He looks at Sark again and moves to say something, and meets Sydney's gaze again. As an outsider viewing the scene Lennox sees Jack repeating the process perhaps five times, feeling sympathy for Jack he walks into the scene.  
  
"Hey, Sarky how are ya?" Jim stands next to Sydney wrapping an arm around her shoulders to show support under her father's glare.  
  
Sark's pulse jumps at the sight of the casual intimacy of Sydney and Lennox. That was his wife damn it! "Agent Lennox, I am wonderful. Marriage seems to agree with me." Sark says with a smirk as Sydney's face flushes and her eyes fill with anger.  
  
"What are you doing here Sark? This was not part of the plan." Pulling away from Jim's arms she moves closer to Sark, unaware of her actions.  
  
"Plans change. Agent Lennox in attendance is a prime example of that." Understanding that Sydney is attempting to distract her father with information he plays along. "I received a telephone call that you returned safely. I was sent to watch you, and if the opportunity arises reobtain possession of you." Moving subtlety between Jack and Sydney in case Jack decided physical violence would help he reaches over and tucks a strand of hair behind Sydney's ear. The silent communication between them was obvious.  
  
Jack understanding that for some reason Sydney was trusting Sark came to the conclusion that he would help his daughter. Even if helping her meant helping Sark. "Sydney, I will see you at the office on Monday, please remember to remove your jewelry unless you want to answer more questions. Goodnight sweetie, Lennox, Sark." Jack steps around Sark, kisses Sydney's forehead and whispers in her ear. Then steps out the door.  
  
Sark and Lennox share a glance after reading the shock on Sydney's face. Whatever her father said surprised her.  
  
"It's late, we can talk tomorrow, I'm going to bed." Lennox said. He then turned to return to the guestroom, deciding retreat the better part of valor in this case.  
  
"Where are you staying Sark?" Sydney looks down at the bag at his feet.  
  
He looks up at her and with a boyish smile says, "With my brushing bride of course."  
  
With a roll of her eyes Sydney turns and walks toward her bedroom, noticing he was not following she looks back at him. "Are you coming or not?"  
  
Picking up his bag her quickly walks to her bedroom, setting the bag down near the foot of the bed he watches her climb into her king size bed. "Sydney, not to sound ungrateful but, are you sure?"  
  
"You need someplace to sleep, this bed is big enough for 4 people, just don't get any ideas and stay on your side and we'll be just fine." Sydney rolls over onto her side and quickly drifts off.  
  
Wasting no time Sark strips out of his suit, pulls on a pair of sweats, and climbs in next to Sydney and meets dreamland just as quickly.  
  
A/N: I just have to say it is incredibly difficult to maintain a conversation with so many people in the room at one time. if it didn't make sense I apologize, let me know so I can try and clear it up! Please RR  
  
Ann 


	6. Truth Chapter 6

Truth Chapter 6:  
  
Sometime during the night her breathing woke him. He was not used to sleeping for more than 2 or 3 hours at a time so feeling rested he lay there in the dark listening to her breathe. Maybe because he wasn't sleeping she woke, she never would know for sure. She simply understood at that moment she needs the comfort of his touch.  
  
"Sark, are you awake?"  
  
"Yes, I usually don't sleep for more than a couple hours at a time."  
  
"Oh, me too."  
  
"Really, somehow I don't quite believe that."  
  
"Your right, at home I usually sleep like the dead, but I'm not tired right now. Umm, can I ask you something Sark?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"When was the last time you felt safe?"  
  
Shocked at the question he ponders it for a moment. "I think not since I was a boy, before I became what I am now. How about you, when was the last time you felt safe?"  
  
Knowing that she shouldn't answer truthfully but not being able to stop herself, "Now with you, before that at that horrible little chapel. For a long time I'd forgotten what the feeling was like. Secure, knowing you don't have to be in control all the time. I just want to say thank you for that. For watching my back, even if it is for your own gain."  
  
He reaches across the sheets and turns her to him, they lay just inches apart on the bed. Moved beyond words by her admission he lowers his lips to hers.  
  
Her hands run up his bare chest, a moan escapes from her lips.  
  
(and this is where I can't write smut so use your vivid imaginations. they are getting it on and it's hot!)  
  
***  
  
She woke slowly. Stretching her arms she felt his warm solid weight against her back. Lounging against his chest she lay there wondering if it was possible for her to never have to move again. The sun rose high in the sky breaking through the curtains. The gentle rays breaking across his face as they highlighted his blonde hair. The couple lay there, not acknowledging the other was awake. As long as they ignored the other than neither would have to admit that cuddling with the enemy ever happened. Finally he came to the conclusion the day would have to begin.  
  
"Sydney, we need to discuss the plan." He said as he disentangled himself and rose to put on a pair of pants. Deciding to ignore what happened the previous night.  
  
She turned toward him in bed, propping herself against the headboard, pulling the sheet up to cover her form. She watches him sit at the end of it, facing her. "I know, so what have you come up with?"  
  
"Well, Lennox was a surprise, although not necessarily a bad one. We can use Lennox, he is a skilled operative. He has some hacking abilities correct?" Running his hand over his shorn hair he stares out the window. Remembering the feel of her hands at the base of his head. "Yeah, he is almost as good as Marshall, they had a contest once, my bank records actually." She says as she grins and turns her head to stare out the same window.  
  
"Okay, let's get moving, but I need some coffee first." He leaves the room, walking down the hallway to the kitchen.  
  
Sydney throws the covers off, grabs the first item of clothing she finds and follows him.  
  
***  
  
Lennox watches them walk into the kitchen, he is eating a bowl of cereal. "Morning Syd, Sark."  
  
"Morning," Sydney says as she goes to the refrigerator and pulls eggs, milk and assorted veggies out.  
  
"Good Day, Mr. Lennox" Sark says walking to the coffee maker and pouring two mugs, then opening the fridge and getting orange juice. He sets both glasses on the table and makes the toast while Sydney is scrambling the eggs.  
  
Once Sark is done with the toast he sits at the opposite end of the table from Lennox, opening up the paper to the metro section begins to read. Sydney walks over and sets a plate down in front of him. Sitting to his lift she picks up a piece of toast and the comics. They eat breakfast in silence. Lennox watches the scene with abject fascination. They appear like a married couple, Sark shirtless, Sydney an old T-shirt.  
  
"I'm gonna go for a run, be back in a couple of hours." Lennox says as he rises from the table, sensing something has changed unsure just what did though.  
  
"Okay, see ya in a while. When you get back we need to talk." Sydney says as she looks up from the paper. Sark sips his coffee remaining silent through the exchange.  
  
"Sure, I won't be gone too long. Bye." He says as he walks out of the room, the front door slamming minutes later.  
  
Finished with her breakfast Sydney puts her plate in the sink. "I'm gonna grab a quick shower." She says over her shoulder as she leaves the room.  
  
With a nod of ascent he returns to reading his paper. Wondering in the back of his mind if that was an invitation.  
  
In the shower Sydney silently castigates herself. Was that an invitation? I didn't mean it to come out that way, did I? Oh GOD don't think about last night. It was a one time thing. Not going to happen again. Not really sure what happened before. Oh man he is beautiful. I always knew he would be amazing. NO I never thought of him that way. Okay who am I kidding; I've wanted him since I brushed his cheek in that Paris nightclub. I knew full well who he was. GAH!  
  
*** Hours later:  
  
Jack arrived at the front door as Lennox was returning from his run. Nodding a hello, he follows Lennox through front door only to run into him when Lennox stopped suddenly. Looking over his shoulder he understands why. Sitting in the middle of the Living room a large plastic sheet with rows of colored circles. Two twisted forms overlapping each other arch precariously over the sheet. Sydney reaching over to the spinner calls out, "Okay right hand blue." Carefully moving her right hand from the red circle she maneuvers her right hand under Sark's back leaning imperceptible against his chest. That slight pressure topples them both, they lay in a heap laughing together. Finally noticing they had company they look up, Sark rising to his feet and assisting Sydney to hers as he nods a hello to Jack and Lennox. With a slight blush on her cheeks Sydney waves a hello and picks up the game. "Didn't know you were a twister fan, Syd." Lennox says as he grabs a bottle of water from the fridge. Jack still slightly disturbed at the sight of Sark playing such a silly game says nothing.  
  
"Um, yeah it was a favorite when I was a kid. Sark had never played it so, I figured it would kill some time until you got here." Sitting down on the couch she motions for everyone to join her. Jack sits next to her, Sark in the chair next to the sofa and Lennox across from them on the loveseat.  
  
"The plan is pretty simple. Not unlike the take down of the alliance, just on a much smaller scale. Sark has the basics." Sydney says as she motions for Sark to begin.  
  
"The plan really is simplistic. The covenant is still just starting up. Because of that and the funds that I so unwillingly provided they think they are impenetrable. Most of their communication is based within a secured server. I have managed to locate the address but need someone of greater skills than I to hack it. Agent Lennox, I am aware you are quite good in that respect, is that correct?"  
  
"Yep, I am pretty damn good if I do say so myself. So we hack the system and do what exactly?"  
  
"First of all we need to get location of their base of operations. I understand it is somewhere on the island of Cuba. Once we have the location we are going to remove all assets from their possession and them virus the system. Once that is done they will be impotent. Alerting various governments for arrest of their top officials should take care of the rest." Finished Sark Leaned into the back of the chair watching the reactions of Jack and Lennox.  
  
"What about the moles within the CIA and other agencies?" Lennox asked. Concern evident on his face.  
  
"Once we have a list of all physical assets in their organization we can alert the various employers. Problem solved for the CIA in particular. From what I've found there are at least 3 moles."  
  
"If you are correct they can be taken down by early next week." Jack says as he looks between Sark and Sydney. "This will all be over soon sweetheart."  
  
"I know dad, that's what is so great about all this. It is going to work. I may never get my memories back, but when the system is hacked Jim might be able to locate my operational file." With a small smile at her father she looks between the three men. "Tuesday at the latest."  
  
***  
  
It all went as planned. The covenant takedown complete Sark and Sydney fly to the Dominican Republic to have the marriage annulled.  
  
Spoilers for Chapter 7:  
  
What brings Sydney and Sark back together? Was Weiss taken into custody?  
  
Read and find out.  
  
A/N: Sorry that it's kinda choppy but my muse didn't want me to write the annulment proceedings. (can't figure out why) lol. Oh and the takedown..I didn't want to go into to much detail cuz I am prolly completely wrong and JJ will just make me feel stupid :) please RR -Ann 


End file.
